Senhores da Guerra
by Ephemerom
Summary: Os conflitos internos de Saga quando tomado por Ares o fazem refletir quem são os verdadeiros Senhores da Guerra. Songfic com a música "A Canção do Senhor da Guerra" de Legião Urbana.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada e Toei do qual todos os direitos são reservados. A música incidental é A Canção do Senhor da Guerra de Legião Urbana. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos, apenas se emocione como eu o fiz escrevendo.

**SENHORES DA GUERRA**

Era engraçado como tudo tinha começado. E na verdade todos nós já havíamos esquecido de que além de ser a Deusa da Sabedoria, Athena também era uma Deusa da Guerra. Assim como Ares. Talvez não tão descaradamente violenta, mas tão cruel quanto.

Não sei ao certo quando eu percebi a gravidade de nossos atos. E possivelmente isso era apenas um artífice Dele para que eu acreditasse em Suas palavras. Mas em meus poucos momentos de lucidez era difícil acreditar nos meus olhos quando eu avistava aqueles jovens aprendizes mortos e jogados em valas comuns, sem nem mesmo o direito a um vislumbre do orgulho que os fazíamos crer.

E eu estava no topo daquela hierarquia machista, mesquinha e que não tinha nada de pacifista. Absolutamente nada.

Nós nos utilizávamos da simplicidade, do analfabetismo, da ambição e do senso deturpado de justiça daquelas crianças para formar um pequeno exército que ia servir aos deuses.

Será mesmo que os deuses precisavam de nós?

_Existe alguém esperando por você  
Que vai comprar a sua juventude  
E convencê-lo a vencer  
_

E quando no meio dos grotescos pensamentos de Ares eu pude captar a existência de Athena nesta era, e quando eu consegui enxergar que ela também não passava de uma menina, por alguns instantes eu desejei nunca mais acordar.

Desejei desistir. Mas até disso me privaram.

Privaram-nos todos de usufruir de nossas vidas medíocres, sem dúvida. Mas ao menos seríamos livres e não existências manipuladas como joguetes nas mãos do Olimpo.

E assim eu me via lançar "Satãs Imperiais" com freqüência assustadora, utilizando de um poder psíquico para obter controle. E amigos matavam amigos com facilidade aterradora. Mais enlouquecedor ainda foi perceber que cada uma das atitudes dentro das paredes do Santuário tinha reflexo fora de nossos muros.

_Mais uma guerra sem razão  
Já são tantas as crianças com armas na mão  
Mas explicam novamente que a guerra gera empregos  
Aumenta a produção  
_

Sim, porque existiam reuniões com chefes de estado, com lideranças mundiais, com exércitos inteiros. Os deuses não costumam ser discretos. Eles desejam as atenções todas para si, suas vidas imortais são medíocres demais já que precisam sempre renovar seus jogos, suas distrações.

Os cavaleiros e amazonas acreditavam piamente que a justiça estava em suas mãos. Mal sabiam eles... Apenas um monte de peças descartáveis nas mãos de poucos e poderosos.

Aquele sangue em minhas mãos já não me enjoava mais. Alguma válvula de escape psicológico parecia ter se ligado e os destroços, as mutilações e as mortes não me afetavam.

Tempos depois eu tinha que me controlar enormemente para não gargalhar dos "Santos de Ouro" que se inflavam a cada elogio dado pelo "Grande Mestre" do "Santuário"... Tão patéticos quanto eu mesmo, controlado como marionete. Estúpido e fraco como qualquer ser humano.

_Uma guerra sempre avança a tecnologia  
Mesmo sendo guerra santa  
Quente, morna ou fria  
Pra que exportar comida?  
Se as armas dão mais lucros na exportação  
_

E mesmo com a esperança depositada naqueles que se diziam ao lado da justiça, ao lado da "verdadeira Athena", eu percebia que nada mudava. Isso porque os métodos eram os mesmos.

Que paz era aquela que Athena vinha nos trazer? Ela, que também trazia o caos e a morte para os seres viventes?

Exatamente por não haver diferença alguma, eu sempre escutava um riso contido e cínico de Ares dentro de mim. Pois é, mesmo que fôssemos derrotados, ele ainda venceria.

As análises territoriais, os países e ilhas dizimados por ordens minhas, as vilas incendiadas e os assassinatos encomendados... Aos poucos eu fui entregando tudo para Ele.

Porque se Ela quisesse realmente a paz, outros objetivos seriam colocados em primeiro lugar. E não apenas tomar o Santuário de volta, como se fosse um espólio a ser readquirido. No fim, tudo era material. No fim, o ser humano nunca foi o que mais importava para Eles.

_Existe alguém que está contando com você  
Pra lutar em seu lugar já que nessa guerra  
Não é ele quem vai morrer  
_

Assim ficava fácil demais. Não era exatamente a menina Kido que tinha sido atingida por uma flecha, no entanto – engraçado – não seria exatamente Athena a vítima fatal, caso a arma perfurasse aquele coração.

Ares fazia questão de mencionar que sua essência era eterna, e que meu corpo era nada mais que um simples invólucro temporário.

Falando nisso, tempo era algo que não incomodava nenhum Deles.

E os outros, todos os outros, se preocupavam tanto com aquelas "doze horas"! Tolice! Tudo era manipulado, esquematizado, calculado.

Triste. Muito triste essa nossa sina. Eu estava envergonhado.

_E quando longe de casa  
Ferido e com frio o inimigo você espera  
Ele estará com outros velhos  
Inventando novos jogos de guerra  
_

Um a um eles caíram. Naqueles doze casas, naquelas doze horas, naquelas doze pessoas que acreditavam em suas próprias verdades. Mais mortes, mais tristeza, mais "vitórias" controversas.

E ele me fazia ver, me fazia participar de cada uma das batalhas. Porque enquanto os Cavaleiros de Ouro eram derrotados, bombas explodiam no Iraque, greves gerais estouravam na América Latina e massacres étnicos se espalhavam pela África Central.

Gostaria de apenas mais um pouco de força de vontade para enfrentá-lo. Mas quem somos nós? Quem somos nós perante os deuses? O sofrimento do meu próprio corpo, mente e alma era apenas mais um detalhe daquele entretenimento olimpiano. Um detalhe deveras sádico, mas estava lá.

Minha dor não passava de um bônus mórbido para aqueles que nos olhavam de seus confortáveis tronos.

_Que belíssimas cenas de destruição  
Não teremos mais problemas  
Com a superpopulação_

E quando vi os olhos injetados de ira e ódio do rapaz com a armadura de Pégaso em minha frente, não consegui distinguir quem era Ares. Eu, ou ele. Porque naquele momento era certo que o objetivo fôra alcançado.

Nos meus poucos momentos de lucidez, tentei avisa-lo com todas as minhas forças. Contudo, até mesmo isso foi manipulado; até mesmo minhas palavras tidas como as corretas na verdade eram mais veneno dentro da mente daqueles meninos e meninas ingênuos.

O ser humano é inocente, dentro de toda sua maldade. Não percebemos que fazemos exatamente o que Eles querem. Somos constantemente bombardeados por torrentes de informação que nos fazem agir pseudo-conscientemente. Supomos que nadamos contra a corrente do mundo, agindo por um lugar melhor.

Nada disso. Apenas dançamos conforme a música fúnebre que Eles tocam em suas poltronas confortáveis.

Enquanto ele me golpeia fortemente, enquanto observo a menina-deusa, esqueço que Athena também é Deusa da Sabedoria. E essa é a causa de nossa derrota.

_Veja que uniforme lindo fizemos pra você  
E lembre-se sempre que Deus está  
Do lado de quem vai vencer  
_

Porque a luta tinha saído das mãos do Senhor da Guerra.

Mas isso não quer dizer que a Guerra não tinha uma Senhora.

E é degradante quando estamos no lado de dentro da esfera de podridão. Pois Ares não permaneceu no jogo por um motivo muito simples. E antes de morrer eu consigo ver o rosto infantil do cavaleiro "herói".

Ares não gosta de crianças.

Naqueles segundos finais eu penso que, ao menos, do pior eu fui poupado. Afinal eu não presenciei algo mais aterrador do que aquilo que meu alter-ego proporcionou.

E vendo o sorriso sutil da moça de cabelos lilases consigo identificar o estratagema daqueles que são acima de nós.

Realmente... Sinto alívio ao partir.

Porque prefiro o verdadeiro ódio ao falso amor.

Longa vida à Athena.

_O senhor da guerra  
Não gosta de crianças  
O senhor da guerra  
Não gosta de crianças  
_

**FIM**


End file.
